The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A data center can use a flattened architecture to increase data accessibility and save cost for a very high-speed core switch. In a two-tier example, a first top-of-rack (TOR) switch and a second TOR switch are both coupled to the same aggregation switches. Thus, the first TOR switch can transmit packets to the second TOR switch via any of the aggregation switches.